Madame Mata Hari
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Berdasarkan kisah 'Namaku Matahari'


Selasa, 16 Oktober 1917 di Bois de Vincennes.

Sebuah tempat di bagian Timur kota Paris. Udara pagi disini sangat dingin, dan berkabut. Awan tebal berwarna abu-abu, menutupi cahaya matahari-ku. Pemandangan ini, adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Orang-orang berseragam loreng mondar mandir di depanku. Pakaian belangku berganti dengan sebuah kaus krim kusam. Mataku seolah rabun, dengan penglihatan yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk.

Lalu, kudengar sebuah senapan berdecak. Kulihat dua belas resimen yang berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Ah … dunia.

Entah bagaimana pandangan mereka tentang aku?

Hinata Hyuuga, sosok pelacur elit yang merangkap sebagai agen mata-mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title** : Madame Mata Hari

**Genre** : Crime/Angst

**Rate** : M for save

**Warning** : no Lemon, AU, OOC absolute, Typo (?), sedikit NaruHina, SasoHina, SaiHina, GaaHina, KonoHina, dan interaksi SasuHina (Damn! This girl XD)

**Summary** : Namaku, Hinata Hyuuga. saat menjadi penari, aku adalah Mata Hari. Statusku? Sebut saja, janda, penari, pelacur, juga seorang agen rahasia. Aku bekerja untuk Jerman, saat terjadi ketegangan di belahan dunia Eropa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Based on real story [Margarethe Gertruide Zelle]**

**Oneshot**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, lahir di tahun 1876, keturunan Belanda. Dengan nama, Hinata Hyuuga.

Dunia masih sangat muda, bukan?

Kehidupanku pun masih terlihat normal.

Di umur yang kesembilan belas, aku menikah dengan seorang perwira tinggi militer Belanda, bernama, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia bekerja di Indonesia. Itu sebabnya, saat menikah dengannya, keluarga kecilku ini tinggal nomaden di pulau Jawa. Pertama, aku dibawa ke Semarang. Lalu, ditugas berikutnya, aku dibawa pergi ke Malang, lebih tepatnya di daerah Tumpang. Setiap kali ada waktu senggang, aku sering berkunjung ke candi jago, candi Kidal, dan candi singosari, untuk berwisata. Aku sangat mengagumi tari Serimpi yang sering ditarikan di candi-candi tersebut. Karena tari itulah, pertama kalinya aku punya pemikiran untuk belajar menari.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, suamiku, Naruto, dipindah tugaskan ke Sumatra. Kehidupanku mulai gamang. Sering cekcok, sering mengeluh. Jujur saja, aku tidak betah di Sumatra. Anak laki-lakiku juga, meninggal disana. Membuat daerah Sumatra menjadi sebuah tempat yang ingin cepat-cepat kutinggali.

Ditahun ke 1902, aku dibawa kembali ke Belanda. Berakhir dengan, sebuah perceraian.

Aku merasa lelah, dengan Naruto. Ia pergi membawa anak perempuanku, sementara aku? Sendiri berkeliling di sekitar dunia.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku terbang ke Paris dengan maksud untuk menghidupkan kembali keinginanku yang sempat padam, yakni menari. Awalnya, aku mengikuti les balet disana, tapi, saat teringat dengan tari Serimpi yang pernah kulihat di Indonesia, akupun memutuskan untuk belajar menari tarian oriental dengan nekat.

Tanpa mengetahui seluk-beluk tarian khas Timur, akupun mendesain pakaian ketimuran-ku sendiri, kemudian berlenggak-lenggok sambil mengingat gerakan tari Jawa sebisaku. Dan—

Tari ini kupentaskan, di sebuah tempat bernama, klub malam.

Aku mencoba sebuah peruntungan.

Hasilnya—

Aku mendapatkan Jackpot besar.

Orang-orang Paris terkesima dengan tarianku. Mereka bilang aku elok, dan eksotis. Mereka pikir aku pandai menarikan tarian oriental. Dan dalam sekejap mata, berbagai media berbondong-bondong untuk menyorot sosokku. Menggali lubang untuk mendapatkan sedikit informasi pribadiku.

Lalu aku, memilih sebuah kebohongan.

Aku mengaku sebagai anak yang lahir di Jaffnapatam, pantai Malabar, India. Mengaku pula bahwa ayahku seorang Brahmana, dan ibuku penari di candi. Orang-orang sempat mengangkat alis, saat mereka bilang kulitku terlalu putih untuk seorang India. Tapi aku, mengelak dan bilang bahwa kulit putihku ini berasal dari ibuku yang orang indo.

Dan—untunglah, mereka percaya.

"Bisa beritahu kepada kami, siapa namamu, nona?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sekelebat, mengingat wajah Naruto yang sempat pudar.

"Mata Hari."

Rupanya, aku senang dengan imej baruku yang sekarang ini. Hinata Hyuuga, seorang penari klub malam yang paling dinanti oleh warga Perancis. bukan lagi seorang istri dari perwira Belanda. Bukan.

Mulai detik ini, aku kembali menjadi seorang gadis muda.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Sejak namaku meluas, berbagai kerjaan untuk pentas datang kepadaku. Di mulai dari sebuah klub, aku mengenal seorang pengusaha industri sabun cuci dari kota Lyon, Perancis. Namanya Sasori. Dia berkata bahwa ia sangat tertarik padaku. Ia tergila-gila.

Yang kemudian, ini mendatangkan pekerjaan baru.

Sasori bilang, ia punya sebuah museum yang memajang barang-barang kesenian antik khas daerah oriental. Ia ingin agar aku pentas di museumnya, sekaligus menarik minat para kalangan elit agar datang ke museum itu. menari disana, membuahkan seribu Franc untukku. Perhari.

Di tahun ke 1905, tepatnya diumurku yang ke-29, aku berhasil pentas sebanyak tiga puluh lima kali di berbagai tempat. Salah satu tempat pentas yang paling berkesan bagiku adalah Olympia-Theater. Dimana penonton yang datang untuk menyaksikanku begitu banyak, dan mungkin adalah yang paling banyak diantara pentas-pentasku yang lain. dan di pertunjukkan itu, aku dihargai sepuluh ribu Franc, setimpal dengan honor menari ku di museum milik Sasori, sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Lambat laun, aku mulai membuka pekerjaan menari privat. Alias melayani pertunjukan secara VIP untuk satu orang setiap kali pentas. di luar dugaan, peminatnya sangat banyak. Dan semuanya orang kaya. Aku mulai berpikir, mungkin saja akan sangat bagus jika bisa mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka dan hidup damai.

Dan—hidup ini terasa mudah, bagiku.

Aku mendapatkan salah satunya.

Dia yang akan membawaku menuju ketenaran dan meledak dimata publik dunia.

Dia seorang pengacara kondang, namanya Sai Shimura. Perawakan putih tinggi, dengan wajah poker yang menawan. Aku meminta padanya agar memperkenalkanku dengan seorang agen teater terkenal yang bisa mengurus pementasanku.

Dan, Ia menyahut dengan senyumannya. Ia membawaku pada seseorang bernama Jiraiya. Waktu itu, aku masih menghibur dunia Perancis dengan ke profesionalitasanku. Waktu itu, aku juga sangat kaya.

Dan, setahun kemudian, pada bulan Januari, 1906, untuk pertama kalinya aku terbang keluar Perancis, dan menari di Madrid. Di bulan Febuari, 1906, aku kembali ke Berlin. Tidak butuh waktu lama, namaku langsung meledak disana. Ini semua berkat Sai. Juga para bangsawan kaya setempat yang merekomendasikan namaku kepada banyak orang.

Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, aku dipanggil oleh seseorang bernama Kakashi untuk tampil di Wina. Di ibukota kekaisaran Austria-Hungaria. Masyarakat di Wina sangat luarbiasa saat menyambut kehadiranku. Beberapa media langsung berbondong memburu. Memberondongku dengan setumpuk pertanyaan tentang asal-muasalku. Yah, karena itulah, aku kembali berbohong dan berbohong tentang identitasku. Warta berita baru menyadarinya saat berbagai macam koran setempat memberitakan bahwa aku, seorang Mata Hari berasal dari Jawa, Bali, Belanda dan India. Sangat bervariasi, memang. Semua orang heran dengan sosokku yang misterius, namun begitu anggun, dan langsing. Molek, dan lihai saat menari. Seperti seekor binatang liar yang bergerak mencari mangsa. untung saja, mereka tak bertanya lebih dengan identitas pribadiku. Juga alasan mengapa aku berbohong. Sebagian orang menolongku dan bilang, bahwa aku, mungkin saja senang bermain rahasia.

_Mata Hari,_

_Gadis cantik berusia kepala tiga, dengan wajah anggun seperti gadis belia. Sosoknya sangat aneh, seolah bagaikan reinkarnasi dari Dewi bulan. Begitu putih, seperti likuid susu dan matanya sangat bulat. Bibirnya ranum merah, menggoda. Tariannya sungguh mempesona._

Lagi, aku membaca koran yang seperti biasa, menyorot diriku di halaman utama. Aku sedang menyesap Darjeeling hangat di pagi yang indah. Dan—tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan nama ayahku di sorot di media itu.

_Di bulan Desember ini, sebuah buku untuk Mata Hari terbit, yang merupakan buku dari tulisan tangan Hiashi Hyuuga—ayahnya sendiri. 'The Life of Mata Hari, The Biography of My Daughter' adalah judulnya—_

Tidak percaya, akupun terbang ke Belanda dan mencari buku itu. semua orang langsung memandangku di toko dan berbisik. Aku mengeratkan jas musim dinginku dan memasang kacamata hitam penuh perlindungan. Di bagian deret buku biografi, aku membaca.

Tulisan itu, tidak seperti milik ayahku.

Aku berasumsi, bahwa ada penulis-penulis yang datang ke rumah orangtuaku dan bertanya-tanya semenjak namaku melambung tinggi.

Ah, apakah masih ada sejumput sosokku didalam benak mereka? Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika ayahku masih mengenalku saat ini...

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Aku hidup di era peperangan. Waktu itu, dunia Eropa sedang mengalami ketegangan. Pada awal Agustus, tahun 1914 perang diumumkan. Orang-orang di jalan, mulai terlihat beringas. Pertokoan disepanjang jalan Paris yang berlabel Jerman atau Austria dibakar habis. Tidak ada lagi "Brasserie Viennoise" dan "Cafe Klein". Polisi pun, banyak yang kewalahan. Mereka kasihan dengan para warga yang tertindas. Tetapi, juga ingin membela bangsanya sendiri.

Dilema.

Di Berlin pun tidak kalah anarkisnya dengan kondisi di kota Paris. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di Berlin. Terjebak dalam hiruk pikuk ketengangan antara Jerman dan Perancis. Akhir bulan Juli, aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, sekaligus mencari perlindungan. Namanya Pein, seorang komandan Polisi. Hanya sebagai gundiknya, tapi aku terus mengekori sosoknya saat bekerja. Aku ikut bersama Pein untuk melihat aksi demonstrasi besar-besaran yang terjadi di luar istana kaisar. Semboyan "Deutschland uber Alles" berkumandang di sepanjang jalan. Membuat posisiku yang notabene-nya sebagai orang asing, terancam dalam bahaya. Dan ternyata, benar saja. Hanya dalam beberapa hari, aku terkena sasaran amuk oleh kelompok anti orang asing.

Tidak betah dengan kekerasan, aku pun mencari akal untuk kabur ke Paris, melewati daerah Zurich, Switzerland. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku kembali terpental ke dalam Berlin. Waktu itu, usiaku menginjak ke-38 tahun. Hubunganku dengan Pein pun, telah berakhir. Di Berlin kali ini, aku semrawut, tanpa teman, samasekali.

Untung saja, ada orang tua asal Belanda yang sangat baik hati. Homura—orang tua itu—membelikanku tiket kereta api untuk keluar dari Berlin, menuju Belanda. Tanggal 14 Agustus, aku meninggalkan Berlin, dan berhenti di Frankfurt untuk meminta dokumen perjalanan konsul Belanda. Merasa sudah matang dan familiar untuk berkeliling di sekitar Belanda, aku pun tiba di Amsterdam pada tanggal 16 Agustus.

Kembali, aku mencari kepingan emas dengan menari di usiaku yang nyaris menginjak empat puluh tahun. Kali ini, aku mencoba peruntunganku dengan pentas di kota Den Haag. Suasana penonton yang datang kepadaku masih terlihat sama seperti dahulu, penuh sesak dan padat dengan sorak-sorai. Seluruh mata mencari-cari sosokku. Mereka bilang, aku salah satu yang paling tersohor diabad itu. syukurlah, aku masih sanggup mengguncang bumiku dengan tarian.

Di pentas itu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia kekasihku yang selanjutnya. Entahlah, sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya mantan-mantan elit yang kupunya. Yang kali ini kudapatkan, namanya Gaara Sabaku. Dia, bukan hanya sekedar bangsawan kaya, tetapi juga pimpinan kavaleri. Usianya empat belas tahun lebih tua dariku. Hanya dalam kurun waktu sebulan berkenalan saja, dia sudah memberiku sebuah rumah mungil yang cantik di Den Haag sebagai hadiah.

Bulan-bulan terus bergulir tanpa menungguku. Tak terasa, masa jayaku nyaris rapuh. Di pagi hari, di dalam rumah mungil pemberian Gaara, aku bersantai sambil melihat koran sejenak. Rasanya, foto-fotoku di koran dengan _statement_ 'Madame Mata Hari' sudah lama sekali, adanya. Yah, semenjak tinggal bersama Gaara, aku tidak lagi melakukan pentas menari di luar. Rasanya, seperti terkekang di dalam sangkar emas. Aku mulai bosan. Gaara sendiri, juga sering mendapat tugas hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya tak pulang.

Tapi—roda-roda kehidupanku yang nyaris karatan ini, tiba-tiba saja kembali berputar saat seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha datang mengunjungiku.

Dan dari sinilah, titik ledak hidupku dimulai.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Waktu itu bulan Mei, tahun 1916 di Den Haag. Pria dengan prototipe model semampai itu datang, mengetuk rumahku. Untunglah, Gaara sedang tugas di luar daerah. Aku mempersilahkan sosok Sasuke Uchiha untuk masuk.

"Silahkan." Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk nyaman, dan memberinya secangkir kopi krim.

Sasuke hanya meneguknya sekali, dan berbicara cepat, tanpa basa-basi. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sejenak, lalu memberitahu maksud dan tujuannya.

"Apa kau ingin bekerja?"

"Bekerja?" aku menanggapinya dengan wajah yang sedikit tertarik, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa sekiranya kau bisa membuat bangsa Jerman menjadi senang?"

Sungguh pertanyaan yang ambigu. Aku pun tak semudah itu menerimanya.

"Tergantung dengan bagaimana caramu untuk membuatku senang." Aku menirukan logatnya. Sasuke hanya bergumam pendek. Ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Aku akan memberikanmu dua puluh ribu Franc untuk bekerja sama."

20.000 Franc. Jumlah yang sangat besar di zaman itu. Aku terpikat.

"…"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau membantuku, nona."

" … Akan kupikirkan. Aku butuh beberapa hari untuk memutuskan."

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, meletakkan sebuah kartu nama, dan pamit kemudian.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali saat mendengar jawaban darimu."

Bersamaan dengan itu semua, sebuah derit pintu berdebam.

Sebenarnya, ini tak terlalu susah. Pekerjaan apapun, toh, aku sudah terbiasa untuk hidup dalam lingkup yang 'luar biasa'. jadi, setelah berpikir bahwa hidup normal di bawah naungan atap pemberian Gaara sangat membosankan, aku pun segera bergerak menuju meja bersorot lampu tempel untuk menulis surat balasan kepada Sasuke.

Aku bisa membaca raut senangnya karena sehari setelah suratku sampai, ia datang kerumahku dengan sebuah koper besar. aku pun mengajukan satu syarat kecil disini.

"Apa … aku akan dapat uang lebih jika bisa berbuat lebih untuk Jerman?"

Dan Sasuke mengangguk singkat. ia membuka koper hitamnya yang berisi sejumlah uang. Ia membayarku kontan. Puas memperlihatkan uang, Sasuke mengeluarkan tiga botol tinta kepadaku. Botol-botol yang merupakan alat rahasiaku—katanya.

Ia memperkenalkannya satu-persatu padaku. Juga menjelaskannya. Dua botol tinta tidak berwarna, satu botol, berwarna biru kehijauan. Botol tinta tanpa warna yang pertama, berfungsi untuk melembabkan kertas, botol tinta yang kedua, berfungsi untuk menulis pesan, dan botol tinta yang berwarna untuk menghapus. Tidak hanya sekedar perlengkapan tulis saja, Sasuke juga memberiku sandi rahasia. Waktu itu aku masih belum mengerti dengan tugas yang akan kuemban.

"Setiap kali menulis pesan rahasia, jangan lupa cantumkan sandi H21 di kertas. Sandi itu berupa tanda tanganmu. Dan kirim pesan-pesan yang telah di tulis ke alamat, hotel de l' Europe, di Amsterdam."

"—Baiklah."

Bersamaan dengan penjelasan singkat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, aku pun di terbangkan kembali ke Perancis, untuk melakukan pekerjaan lama. Sampai saat itu, aku masih mengira bahwa tugasku hanyalah sebatas _mail girl_.

"**kumpulkan informasi yang kau dapat dari para bangsawan, dan tulis di kertas dengan tinta yang kuberi." **

Aku belum sadar, dengan posisiku. Sasuke tak memberiku banyak petuah.

Tapi, saat aku melihat jenis-jenis informasi yang harus kudengar dan harus kukirim kepada orang Jerman, aku pun akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka membuatku bekerja sebagai pelacur yang merangkap sebagai spion negara Jerman. Aku, manusia selundupan mereka.

Manusia yang bekerja secara rahasia, melalui dunia seks

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Aku selalu mendapat perintah dari Sasuke untuk meniduri siapapun yang dibutuhkan informasinya. Memang, tidak ada cara lain untuk menggali dari metode ini. dan akhirnya, pilihan jatuh pada seorang perwira muda asal Rusia, bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi. Di ulang tahunku yang ke empat puluh, aku bercinta dengannya, laki-laki yang usianya bahkan setengah dari usiaku. Tentu saja, ini kulakukan dalam rangka menjalankan misi.

Dan yah—misi yang kotor memang.

Sangat kotor.

Kalian bisa menyebutku orang yang kotor.

Tapi aku tak sembarangan tidur dengan laki-laki. yang bisa menyentuhku, hanyalah orang-orang dari kalangan kelas satu. Tak heran aku mendapat gelar 'elit' di belakang nama pekerjaanku.

Beberapa hari setelah hari ulangtahunku lewat, sebuah bencana menimpa Konohamaru. Ia terkena ledakan granat. Bagian wajah dan lehernya terluka, sementara asap beracun yang keluar dari granat memperburuk kondisinya. Hal ini membuat Konohamaru harus di rawat di rumah sakit tentara.

Aku, tiba-tiba saja … merasa cemas, padanya.

Aku berusaha untuk menjenguk Konohamaru, tapi, pihak rumah sakit melarangku karena tidak memiliki surat izin khusus dari kantor kementrian perang di Boulevard St. Germain.

Saat kuselidiki, rupanya, kantor tersebut merupakan sarang besar bagi kubu Perancis, yang artinya para agen spion dari Perancis berkumpul disana, semuanya. aku berusaha untuk akrab dengan siapapun yang kutemui di kantor itu. Dan, aku berpapasan dengan Sir. Madara. Aku menggali informasi dari pria besar itu, dan coba tebak? Rupanya ia ketua dari spion Perancis.

Sungguh kebetulan yang ajaib.

Aku mencoba untuk menempelkan diri dengannya. setelah mencapai batas akrab, tiba-tiba saja Madara menawariku sebuah pilihan yang sangat menggiurkan. Ia mengajakku untuk membicarakan tujuan di ruang lobi. Saat itu, seringainya sangat besar.

"Apa kau, mau … menjadi agen mata-mata untuk Perancis?"

Dadaku bergemuruh. Aku bisa menjadi agen ganda jika sanggup. Biaya hidupku akan _double_, dan aku bisa mencapai kehidupan yang gemilang dengan kekasih baruku, Konohamaru, kelak.

"—Kau boleh meminta bayaran sesukamu. Silahkan, sebut saja."

"Satu juta Franc." Kalimat itu tergelincir dari mulutku tanpa perintah dari otak sadar.

Madara memasang wajah yang serius. Tentu saja, satu juta Franc bukan harga main-main. Ia bisa menyewa dua belas agen profesional dengan uang sebanyak itu. aku memang, sedikit 'tidak waras', kadang.

"Hm … aku tidak yakin akan membuang uang sebanyak itu untuk menyewamu."

Aku melihat wajahnya, yang curiga.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, tuan Madara. Aku kenal banyak orang penting di Jerman, salah satunya, Sasuke uchiha."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berurat, merah.

"SASUKE UCHIHA?" suaranya meninggi. Entah kenapa, terlintas di pikiranku bahwa seharusnya aku tidak menyebut nama itu.

"A-Ada apa?"

Madara yang baru saja bangkit, kembali dari duduknya dan menenangkan wajah. Ia terlihat kembali pada emosinya yang awal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Nada suaranya sangat kecil, "Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan."

Ia pamit di depanku, dengan wajah yang sangat dingin. Saat itu firasatku mengatakan, bahwa Madara pulang untuk mengorek informasi tentangku.

Dan benar saja—

13 Febuari, sehari sebelum valentine tiba, komandan Polisi, Yamato, mengetuk pintu kamar hotelku. Dia menunjukkan lencananya singkat, kemudian disusul dengan surat pernyataan yang membuatku kaget, terlonjak.

**Hinata Hyuuga, dengan nama Mata Hari, beragama kristen protestan, lahir di Belanda 7 Agustus 1876, tinggi 1,75, dinyatakan terdakwa sebagai mata-mata yang menyebarkan **

**berita ke musuh.**

Itu … surat perintah penahananku.

Identitasku sebagai spion Jerman terbongkar. Aku di bawa pergi meninggalkan hotel. Dan—resmi menjadi tahanan di Palais de Justice. Semua ini, berawal dari keteledoran yang sangat kecil.

Aku diawasi oleh kapten Ibiki, yang terus mempelajari beberapa dokumen tentang kasusku, yang dikirim dari kantor tempat Madara bekerja. Beberapa hari kemudian, aku di keluarkan dari sel, untuk di periksa dan di beri beberapa pertanyaan seputar sosokku yang baru saja—benar-benar baru—mencicipi tugas sebagai spion Perancis. Hasil pemeriksaan, benar-benar negatif. Kesetiaanku diragukan. Karena tentu saja, sejak awal aku tidak setia. Dan aku tidak benar-benar bekerja untuk mereka. Lagipula, ini semua, kebohongan.

Tapi aku, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diriku.

Aku mengelak saat dituduh tidak loyal. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku bekerja untuk Madara. Dan aku sudah mengirimkan berita-berita penting ke Madrid, untuknya. Dalam kasus ini, Madara sedang tidak ada di tempat. Aku menantang mereka untuk menghadirkan tuan Madara di depanku.

10 April, polisi datang dan menyerahkan seluruh barang-barangku yang disita oleh mereka. Sebuah botol tinta tanpa warna yang sangat beracun. Botol yang kudapat dari Sasuke untuk menulis surat ke Madrid. Surat beracun.

Aku dituduh karena telah melakukan pembunuhan. Dan aku lagi-lagi mengelak, bahwa botol tinta itu kubeli di Spanyol. Dan aku mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pada tanggal 25 Juli 1917, sebuah sidang tertutup untukku, digelar dengan penjagaan yang super ketat. Beberapa saksi dan pejabat militer perang, hadir untuk memberikan pendapat. Oleh hakim pengadilan, aku di berikan delapan buah pertanyaan kritis, dan hasilnya, aku terbukti bersalah.

Dan karena itulah …

Senin, 15 Oktober 1917, aku, Mata Hari, Hinata Hyuuga, resmi dihukum mati.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah eksekusiku, berbagai media kabar berbondong-bondong melakukan pemberitaan secara besar untukku. Namaku tercetak di halaman muka. Dimulai dari 'The Time, 'Daily Express, sampai 'New York Times, menuliskan judul '**Mata Hari di hukum mati**'

Korannya masih hangat, dari percetakan. Aku sempat melihat sejenak dari salah satu sipir yang membawa koran dan majalah-majalah itu.

Dalam hati, aku hanya menghela napas.

Lagi-lagi namaku terseret dalam arus berita.

Hanya bedanya, kali ini …

aku—terkenal sebagai … kriminal.

"Ikut aku, Hinata Hyuuga."

Dari penjara di St. lazare, aku dibawa pergi ke Vincennes untuk melangsungkan hukumanku.

"Bersedia!"

Deretan pria berusia muda menghadap wajahku. Semuanya siap dengan senapan mereka.

Aku hanya menutup mata, sebelum aba-aba terakhir di teriakkan. sebelum belasan senapan memberondongku, ganas.

"TEMBAK!"

.

.

.

.

Ah … entah bagaimana, dunia ini melihatku?

Kuharap, suami dan anak perempuanku, masih hidup dan sehat.

Kuharap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Cerita ini asli. Engga saya ubah, plot dan kontennya. Paling cuma beberapa hal kecil untuk penyesuaian. Perempuan ini aslinya punya nama **Margarethe Gertruide Zelle**. Lahir di Leeuwarden, Belanda. Dan dia beneran pake kode nama Mata Hari saat jadi penari.

Kenapa saya pake Hinata buat tokoh utama meskipun OOC luar biasa? karena Hinata **karakter favorit saya**. Walaupun Margarethe aslinya berkulit cokelat dan punya perawakan yang oriental ala India, saya tetep, keukeuh pake Hinata sebagai _main star_ (LOL).

Yah, penasaran kenapa orang macam saya tiba-tiba ngetik beginian?

saya lagi jenuh nulis fanfic romance. Pas lagi baca-baca ulang softcopy buku-buku yang pernah saya donlot, tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin fanfic dari kisahnya Margarethe. Yah, anggap aja ini sebagai fic yang 'cukup tau'. Wkwk! Meskipun saya engga yakin ini ada manfaatnya. (tapi semoga ada U.U)

Plus, fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengganti total fic saya yang tadinya 69 jadi 70 XDDD saya engga mau dituduh cabul karena betah banget punya total fanfic 69. (TROLOLOLOL)

Last, but not least,

Makasih buat yang udah sudi mampir, dan ngasih pendapat. Kedepannya, mungkin saya bakal buat fanfic yang model-model based on real begini. Dan setelah saya pikir Fanfic itu pembacanya ada banyak (meskipun terbatas oleh pair), engga ada salahnya dong ya, saya bagi-bagi sedikit informasi lewat fanfic XD pengecualian untuk yang ini, lain kali, saya bakal bikin fic dari tokoh yang bener-bener 'bener' (LOL)

**P.S** : saya pake marga-nya Danzou buat nama Sai XD

**P.P.S** : Gundik, semacam selir ato simpanan.

**P.P.P.S** : Maap, belum bisa nerusin fanfic-fanfic yang masih TBC #lari

.

.

.

**Muchas Gracias, Amigo! XD**

**RnR?  
**

**Saran? Koreksi? (pertama kalinya saya buat fic model begini XD)  
**


End file.
